Aishiteru!
by belatrix777
Summary: Husky has fallen for Cooro, and Cooro is falling for him. What will happen when lust faded eyes take over? Yeah the summary sux, the story is good though!
1. Chapter 1

Husky's P.O.V.

I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what to do! He looked so cute, his hair all messed up and wet from top to bottom. I really could'nt help it when I let my lips meet his. His eyes widened and he stared at me in disbelief.

Everybody's P.O.V.

"Hu.. Husky!" Cooro Shouted.

"What are you doing!" He asked.

"Uhh… ummmm…. " Husky backed up and hid his face from Cooro nervously. The half crow boy looked up at Husky who was blushing like crazy.

"Why did you do that?" Cooro asked.

"Cooro…." The words rolled off of his tongue and seemed to sound like he longed to say the name again.

"Cooro, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again…" Husky said and turned on his heel, and dove into the water, swimming away from the scene. Later that day, Cooro felt himself thinking about the kiss. He felt bad for yelling at Husky now. Well, only because he knew that somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice that told him he liked it. That he longed for Husky to hold him in his arms and protect him from any danger in the world.

"Cooro, are you in here? Everyone's been worried about you. You just disappeared!" Husky's voice made Cooro melt to the sound of it.

"Hu.. Husky?" Cooro questioned.

"Yeah? Come on, lets go!" Husky said and grabbed Cooro's wrist and pulled him up off the ground. Suddenly Cooro noticed Something slightly sticking up in the bottom of his pants.

"HUSKY LET ME GO!" Cooro yelled and blushed while sitting back on the floor in the dark.

"What is the matter with you lately?" Husky demanded.

"You really want to know, REALLY!" Cooro yelled. This was the first Husky had ever seen him so angry.

"YEAH! I DO!" Husky yelled back.

"This is!" Cooro said while he layed his lips onto Husky's passionately. Husky could feel the younger boy bite on his lip demanding for entrance. He yelped in surprise allowing Cooro to enter. Finaly they broke apart, both panting lightly.

"That is!" Cooro whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

Husky couldn't believe it, had Cooro really just kissed him? Husky layed his eyes over Cooro, thinking of the kiss. It was sweet and passionate. Husky couldn't help but to want more. He look up at Cooro.

"Cooro, be mine?" Husky asked out. Cooro nodded before placing his forehead against Huskys. Husky then wrapped his arms around Cooro and kissed him once again. Just a peck to the lips when suddenly Nana's voice sounded.

"You guys in there?" They heard her ask.

"Umm, yeah, were coming." Husky said with a light blush tinting his cheeks. He let go of Cooro and gestured and black haired boy to follow him. They left the room and went outside and sat next to the others. They all ate and finaly all went to bed for the night. They had been living in a abandoned house for two days and only because they were gathering things to sell that seemed to be there. They didn't seem to work to well staying in one place for much too long.

Nana had slept in a room downstairs on the right side of the stairs and the boys all slept upstairs. Cooro's room was across from Senri's, and Husky's room was down the hall a little ways. Each room had a bed, dresser, and a nightstand and so thats how it would be.

In the middle of the night Husky finally decided he couldn't take it anymore. He lit a lamp and sat up in bed, tired of tossing and turning with restless sleep. Outside it was storming badly and thunder kept lighting up his window which seemed to annoy him. He pulled out a book he had found in the room and opened it up. The book seemed to be about the basic techniques of farming. Though it was boring, it gave the silver haired boy something to do.

Suddenly Husky's door stood open. Husky looked up to see a petrified Cooro, he looked pale and scared. Husky got up and rushed over to him.

"Cooro, whats the matter?" Husky asked him carefully.

"I had a b.. bad dream!" Cooro whined. Husky sighed and led Cooro towards his bed and had him lay down. Husky then layed down next to the other boy and looked at him. Cooros eyes seemed to hold fear and sadness.

"What was it about?" Husky asked sweetly.

"There was this old man and he killed you guys.. Then he slowly tortured me until I was..." Cooro trailed off. Husky nodded and wrapped his arms around Cooro, pulling them closer together.

"Husky, I don't ever want you guys to get hurt!" Cooro told him.

"Well neither do I! And I don't ever want anything to happen to you as well, it would break my heart!" Husky told him.

"Husky?" Cooro asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I feel so weird around you." Cooro replied. Husky stared at him stupidly before asking

"Weird as in how?"

"Well, when i'm around I want to reach out and touch your soft skin, I want to kiss you so badly, and my heart always seems to speed up!" Cooro replied.

"I feel.. the same way Cooro." Husky whispered.

"Husky..." Cooro replied. Husky layed his lips onto Cooro's lips and let his tongue slide against Cooro's bottom lip. Cooro parted his lips and Husky layed his tongue into the other boys mouth and began to map every bit of the other boys. When they broke apart for air Cooro simply layed back into Huskys arms and they both fell softly to sleep.


End file.
